Soulmate
by BerrySnake
Summary: Selon la légende qui prône sur Terre, une guerre aurait prit place opposant les anges et les démons. Au centre de ce conflit, deux âmes-sœurs, un ange et un démon, qui liés par le fils rouge devront vivre au delà de leur malheur que leur destinée leur réserve. Découvrez leur histoire. [Destiel] [Sad!Michel] [Demon!Dean] [univers légèrement modifié de la série]
1. L'amant diabolique

**Couple :** Destiel

 **Personnages secondaires :** Gadreel, Gabriel, Crowley, Lilith, Raphael, Michel, (Sam), etc...

 **Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Supernatural sauf l'univers dans lequel ils vivent (ce n'est pas exactement dans l'univers exacte de Supernatural).

 **Note de l'Auteur :** Salut à tous et me voici cette fois-ci pour une nouvelle fiction **Destiel** ! (tout premier d'ailleurs) J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira (j'ai mi assez de temps a peaufiner le scénario je vous dit pas XD) Il y aura un peu d'humour (du Gabriel parce que **ZephireBleue** le vaux bien XD), du drame (mais pas de tragédie) et un Happy End !

Enfin bref! je vous passe le premier chapitre, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Oh! et milles excuses pour les fautes d'orthographe nombreuses qu'il doit y avoir (j'ai été assez vite, je le remettrai à jour, corrigé le mieux possible) !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **L'amant diabolique**

 _"Il est absolument fascinant, qu'il disait. Mais à quoi bon, songeait l'autre. Ses intentions resteront tout bonnement mauvaises..."_

* * *

De façade, le monde tourne normalement, chacun vie sa vie comme une sorte d'aventure. On y voit des passants rapides qui brousse leur chemin, des parents, des amis, des amoureux devant une vitrine, ou des anciens qui observent le temps s'écouler à leur rythme, à leur échelle humaine.

Et derrière cette façade, de nombreux humains n'ont pas idée de savoir que d'autres créatures parmi eux subsistent. Des _vampires_ , des _djinns_ , des _polymorphes_ ou bien des _wendigos_ , ils survivent comme eux tous, parmi eux tous.

Puis il y a les anges, et les démons.

Deux espèces opposées qui étaient autrefois prient dans de multiples tensions.

Les anges sont représentés comme de puissants guerriers céleste, purs dans tout les sens du terme, connu pour leur beauté mais aussi pour leur indifférence, leur droiture et n'ont aucun droit d'éprouver des sentiments qui pourraient ainsi brouiller leur jugement. Il leur est interdit de succomber aux 7 péchés capitaux, au prix d'être considéré comme un paria au yeux de ses congénères. Ils ont tendance à faire apparaître leurs ailes aux autres créatures – plus souvent les démons – pour montrer leur supériorité.

Les démons sont opposés ce en quoi sont les anges. Il n'ont aucunes règles a respecter si ce n'est le respect et les contrats qui est au centre de leur business, et ce sont les plus grand perverti que la Terre n'a jamais eu à porter. Alors que les anges ont été crée par Dieu, les démons, eux, on été crée par Lucifer. Ce sont les premiers démons, aux même nombre que les anges. Mais dans certains cas plus fréquent à ce jour, un démon peut être le fruit d'une âme humaine bafouée par les souffrances subits en enfer. Alors un homme devenu un démon, récupère automatiquement son corps d'origine.

Et quand ils décidèrent de faire un accord, avant l'arrivée des hommes, la Terre n'a cessé d'être un champs de bataille. Les anges et les démons, qui se battaient depuis des siècles ont fini, n'ont pas à s'entendre, mais à cohabiter ensemble, en vivant à l'écart.

Mais tout n'est jamais complètement noir ou blanc. Au fil des années, certains anges, appelé les « anges noirs », ont décidé de vivre comme les humains. Leur existence est né d'un fort désir de se rebeller contre les règles angéliques, entre autre, le désir de goûter au plaisirs que l'humanité pouvait leur offrir. Ils considèrent que c'est règles les étouffe, les empêchent de vivre « pleinement » leur existence. Pour se cacher parmi les humains, il cachent constamment leurs ailes.

Puis il y a certains démons surnommés les « traîtres » qui travaillent pour le compte des anges. Certain ne respecte pas les règles de l'enfer et tuent des humains pour leur propre plaisir ou s'allient entre eux contre le roi.

C'est certain. Il n'y a pas de société parfaite dans les deux camps, ni dans celui de personne d'ailleurs.

Et parmi ce monde, naquit une histoire. Une histoire qui se passa en 2025, un légende qui rentra dans toute l'histoire des créatures et qui fût raconté pendant des siècles. Celle d'un ange, et d'un démon.

Les âmes-sœurs.

Dans le royaume de l'enfer, un démon à l'allure d'un cinquantenaire, habillé de son célèbre costume noir à cravate bordeaux, écoutait inlassablement les nouvelles de l'extérieur, accoudé sur son trône d'un air ennuyé. Il but sa énième gorgé de son Scotch - boisson qu'il appréciait tant -, et qui lui rappelait de lointains souvenirs en écosse.

Il ne savait plus combien de temps il était resté là, à écouter ses sujets mais actuellement, il commençait à avoir un mal de crâne imprenable. Il détestait la paperasse, et il pensait sérieusement à embaucher un démon pour s'en occuper à sa place.

Puis cela tourna au sujet de Lilith. Et là, le roi de l'enfer était toute ouïe, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer l'informateur qui leva un sourcil distraitement.

Cette perfide petite garce, ne cessait de rassembler des démons dans ses rangs afin de faire tomber le roi. Pendant qu'il écoutait attentivement le regard fixé vers l'informateur, il leva son index pour appeler un des démons posté près de lui pour lui donner son verre à moitié vide.

« Les démons qui se trouvaient dans l'entrepôt aux alentours de Sioux Falls on été retrouvés décapités ainsi que le reste du corps carbonisé. Sur le mur, le symbole d'un œil a été tracé avec du sang.

Il grinçait des dents rien qu'à entendre cette fâcheuse nouvelle qu'il allait le rendre de mauvais poil pendant un bon moment.

« Fais-moi voir ça, Adamon, ordonna le roi avant de se lever de son trône.

L'informateur s'approcha et lui tendit le dossier avant d'ajouter penaud :

– C'est... Adenon, Monsieur, rectifia le démon pas surprit qu'il se soit trompé.

La réaction du roi ne se fit pas attendre :

– Adamon, Adenon... c'est la même chose de toute façon, ronchonna le roi avant de porter son attention sur les images prises dans l'entrepôt.

Au fil des secondes, ses sourcils se fronça d'agacement puis il jura entre ses dents :

– Encore et toujours cette Lilith..., dit-il en accentuant sur le prénom d'un air de dégoût. »

Il crevait d'envie de lui faire ravaler ses tripes mais elle ne cessait de lui échapper et en plus de ça, ses alliés gagnaient de plus en plus en nombre.

« Voulez-vous qu'on poursuive les recherches de ce côté ?

– Je ne devrais même pas avoir la nécessité de vous l'ordonner, bandes d'idiots ! » vociféra-t-il d'un air blasé.

Mais il savait qu'au fond de lui les recherches ne donnerons rien. Les traîtres devaient déjà être partis depuis longtemps. Il ne contrôle rien, tout lui échappe des mains ; et tous le monde sais ô combien il déteste quand rien ne se passe comme il le souhaite.

Cependant, il avait encore une carte dans son jeu ; et cette carte doit être – à l'heure qu'il est – en train de batifoler avec une des danseuses du bar, encore et comme toujours.

Même si ça l'embêtait de faire appel à _lui_ , il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il retrouve la trace de ces satanés mauvaises herbes de l'enfer. Il manquait plus qu'à ramener un peu de liquide dans sa mallette pour obtenir une réponse positive et espérer que cela mène à quelque chose avec lui.

Mais bon, en général, il n'est jamais déçu de ce côté là.

« Vous devriez peut être faire appel à _Dean Winchester_ , proposa d'une manière hésitante un autre démon, droit comme un I en costard et des lunettes rondes.

– Figure-toi que j'étais justement en train d'y songer, crétin ! gueula le roi sur les nerfs, énervé de devoir faire appel à cet idiot.

Cela aurait bien éviter une fâcheuse épine dans le pied, mais bon. C'est ça où continuer les recherches inutiles, ou alors, il devait trouver une autre solution le plus rapidement possible. Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas aidé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas toute suite que la salle se mettait à trembler jusqu'à faire tomber les quelques objets à pied qui reposaient contre les étagères. Lui, ainsi que les autres démons levèrent la tête vers le plafond ; tous sachant de quelle origine cela venait. Au centre de la salle, un homme aux yeux étrangement bleu et aux ailes éclatantes malgré la pénombre de la salle, se postait devant eux. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que cinq démons pointaient une lame angélique devant sa gorge pour le dissuader de bouger.

Le roi s'empressa de dépoussiérer son costume d'un air agacé. Il détestait la poussière, surtout celle qui lui tombait dessus. Aussitôt fait, il regarda le nouvel invité qui venait de faire son apparition, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

 _Un ange._

Décidément quelle drôle de journée, se disait-il.

Il n'avait pas l'air de mauvaise intention ; et dans le cas contraire, il ne serait pas venu seul. Il paraissait étrangement calme malgré les cinq menaces autour de lui. Il scrutait les environs à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un.

« Lequel d'entre-vous se nomme Crowley ? demanda la créature.»

Alors comme ça on le demandait ? Il avait comme l'impression que sa solution miracle se trouvait juste en face de lui. Il remercia intérieurement les forces du mal de lui avoir servit cet emplumé dans un plateau d'agent.

Cependant, il devait d'abord régler une petite chose une bonne fois pour toute, parce que cette situation commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

« Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, les portes sont faites pour les passer et non pas simplement pour faire jolie. Ma forteresse n'est pas un poulailler où on peut entrer et sortir comme bon lui semble. Je te prierais la prochaine fois d'utiliser la porte comme tout invité surprise, grogna le roi de l'enfer.

Qu'un démon utilise le mot « prier » était un vrai paradoxe.

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté – chose qu'il devait faire habituellement – pour montrer sa perplexité et sa décontenance. Il ignora la remarque du Roi, et ouvrit la bouche :

« J'imagine que c'est toi, Crowley. » devina l'ange.

La réponse du chef des lieux ne se fit pas attendre :

« Exact ! Bonne réponse mon cher...? » demanda Crowley qui voulait savoir à qui il avait à faire.

Il fit signe au démon de rengainer leur arme d'un simple regard.

« Je me nomme Castiel, répondit l'ange impassible. Je voudrais qu'on parle d'une affaire qui pourrait t'intéresser. » continua-t-il.

Il jubilait. C'était son jour de chance. Cette solution venait d'apparaître subitement avec des ailes dans le dos et le regard bleu électrique. C'était un jeudi à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

« Très bien, allons discuter dans un endroit plus tranquille alors » sourit le démon en se dirigeant vers la sortie, suivit de Castiel.

Crowley l'emmena dans un salon où il se servit un verre de Whisky dans le meuble près de la cheminée. L'ange resta debout les bras ballants en scrutant la pièce d'un œil surprit, se que ne manqua pas de remarquer le démon qui prit un air plutôt moqueur :

« Tu pensais peut-être que les démons aimaient vivre dans un taudis remplit de rats ? »

L'ange continuait sa contemplation, toujours avec le même regard :

« ... Ce n'est pas du tout le même environnement que tout à l'heure, dit-il toujours en train de scruter l'endroit en fronçant les sourcils.

– C'est parce qu'ici on est chez le roi, en l'occurrence, moi, dit-il d'un air assez victorieux. Je suis plutôt raffiné comme personnage. »

L'ange le regarda subitement le sourcil relevé :

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu étais lors de ton vivant. » rajouta l'ange.

Le démon arqua un sourcil à son tour, pantois. Puis il sourit simplement :

« Je vois que tu as fait des recherches sur moi. J'aimerai bien aussi en savoir plus sur toi, Castiel, clama le démon en le regardant, les sourcils relevés. Tu veux un verre ? » proposa ensuite le démon.

L'ange le regarda soudainement, surprit une nouvelle fois de la décence de ce démon. Crowley haussa les épaules et prit son verre avant de s'asseoir sur un des sièges de velours rouge présents au centre de la pièce. Le bras posé sur l'accoudoir et l'autre en tenant le verre, il bu une gorgé de sa boisson avant de regarder l'ange qui était toujours debout dans l'angle que formaient les deux canapés situés à sa droite.

« Tu n'est pas obligé de rester debout comme ça, tu sais » proposa le démon en tendant le bras vers le canapé en face.

Castiel hésita un instant puis il s'assit, le dos contre le dossier, les bras joins en avant, la posture droite. Il sentait sa puissance s'affaiblir de plus en plus, et ça le le rendait de plus en plus anxieux. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de ne pas venir.

« Le fait de rester très loin du paradis doit affaiblir ta Grâce n'est-ce pas ? se moqua-il amusé, l'air de rien. C'est un peu l'effet que fait l'enfer aux anges. »

Ce démon avait vu juste. Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il le regardait en train de boire son whisky comme si ne rien n'était.

« Tu as l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses sur les anges, démon.

– Je te rappelle que je suis le roi de l'enfer, rappela Crowley, un peu vexé qu'on le prenne pour un idiot.

– Que depuis peu, le rabaissa l'ange impassible.

– Mais je suis le roi quand-même », objecta le démon.

Ils se défièrent du regard quelques secondes - que Castiel compta cinq virgule huit millisecondes précisément -, avant que Crowley finissent par briser cet échange :

« Bon, et si on en revenait à notre affaire ? » proposa le démon avant de reposer son verre sur la table basse.

L'ange qui avait dérivé son regard sur le paysage rouge de dehors quelques secondes plus tôt, le regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'expliquer :

« Le paradis est en plein conflit. Mon frère, - Raphaël - veut faire régner sa loi non seulement au Paradis mais aussi sur Terre, en leur privant de leur libre arbitre. Il méprise les humains comme il mépriserait la poussière.

– Et toi tu es celui qui se dresse contre lui, comme le messie, devina le démon de manière imagé.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, sinon, Raphaël finira par gagner. Nombreux d'entre nous ne prennent pas part au conflit et ont fui le Paradis qui est sous le contrôle de Raphaël. Il rassemble de plus en plus de fidèle à sa cause. J'ai réussi à rassembler certains anges de mon côté mais notre nombre reste inférieur. »

C'est drôle, cette situation ressemble assez à la sienne. Sauf que quelque chose le dérangeait dans son récit.

« Et en quoi cela me concerne ? questionna le démon perplexe.

– L'un des fidèle est Lilith, lui apprit l'ange.

– Cette pétasse a... quoi ? S'exclama Crowley furieux.

– Lilith s'est rangé du côté de Raphaël, reformula Castiel.

– Ça j'avais compris, merci ; mais je veux savoir pourquoi ! railla le démon qui n'arrivait pas à y croire.

– Il lui a promit l'enfer si elle l'aidait à mettre en œuvre son plan » expliqua l'ange qui semblait toujours impassible face à la colère du démon.

Si Crowley paraissait de mauvais poil il y a quelques minutes, là, il rageait intérieurement. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. Mais vraiment pas.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, il me semble que tu pourchasse Lilith pour l'éliminer, rajouta l'ange.

– Et donc, tu souhaite qu'on collabore ensemble pour éliminer ces deux bouffons de la carte ? dit-il de manière métaphorique.

– C'est exact, répondit Castiel toujours impassible.

– Et comment veux-tu qu'on face ?

– Si tout se passe comme prévu, avec les quelques anges qui se sont rangés à mes côtés, nous pourrions t'aider à éliminer Lilith et ses démons. Cela réduirait nos ennemis en nombre. Ensuite, tu rassemblerais ton armée de démon et moi d'ange pour mettre fin aux intentions de Raphaël, expliqua l'être céleste.

– Tu es prêt à tuer un de tes frères ? questionna Crowley. Cela ne vous ressemble pas. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils et dit d'une manière assez brusque :

« Il n'est pas question de le tuer obligatoirement. Je veux simplement l'arrêter le problème c'est qu'il faudra d'abord diminuer en grand nombres les anges ennemis avant d'atteindre Raphaël, car c'est un Archange il est très puissant. Et en ce qui concerne l'étape pour l'arrêter, je sais quoi faire, ajouta Castiel.

– Je vois » dit simplement Crowley.

L'ange ne dit plus rien pendant un long moment. Son imperméable beige reposait sur le canapé à côté de lui, et portait un haut couleur gris clair, le pantalon plus sombre que le haut et les chaussures de la même couleur. Le col rond large de son haut à manches longues recouvrait que le bord de ses épaules, ce qui donnait un côté délicat au personnage. D'après l'œil expert de Crowley, la matière devait être du lin et il se souvenu que les anges ne craignaient pas le froid. Après une dernière gorgé de son Scotch, le démon se leva et attira le regard de l'ange qui le regarda interrogatif. Le démon annonça :

« Notre affaire tien, mais pour ça, nous aurons besoin de l'aide d'un des meilleurs démons chasseur que je connaisse. Malgré sa mauvaise réputation, si nous avons besoin de bon soldat efficace, c'est à lui qu'il faut faire appel. »

Au final, il allait demander de l'aide au Winchester.

« Très bien, alors emmène-moi le voir. »

Il se téléportèrent de l'enfer et se rendirent dans un vieux bar-motel assez mal fréquenté. Tandis que l'ange regarda d'un œil suspect tous les membres de la salle, méfiants, Crowley demanda la chambre de Dean à l'accueil. Il montèrent les escalier et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que Crowley frappa trois fois. Castiel qui avait entendu l'appel d'un de ses frères ailé disparu laissant Crowley devant la porte. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année ouvrit la porte et regarda incrédule le démon en face de lui comme si il ne pensait jamais le revoir un jour. Puis il sourit d'un air goguenard :

« Crowley ! s'exclama le chasseur. Ça fait un bail, dis donc.

– Salut Dean » salua le démon d'un sourire forcé.

Il aperçu derrière le propriétaire de la chambre plusieurs filles en tenues légères sur le lit qui attendaient certainement le Winchester, impatientes. Le roi de l'enfer offrit un regard non surpris mais blasé que le fameux Dean n'oublia pas de remarquer.

« Comme tu le vois, je ne suis pas vraiment disponible ; alors à moins que tu vienne pour affaire..., dit il en suspend en penchant la tête vers le côté pour parler des filles derrière.

– Justement, je suis là pour affaire, dit le démon.

– Et à quel propos ? » arqua Dean interrogateur.

Il était un peu déçu de devoir interrompre plus longtemps sa soirée. Il fit signe au filles d'aller dans la salle d'à côté pour ne pas écouter leurs conversation puis il se retourna vers Crowley en attendant des réponses.

« J'ai besoin de tes services pour un temps, commença le démon. Bien sûr, la somme sera correcte comme d'habitude. »

Le démon en face tendit la main comme pour montrer son désaccord.

« Ho-là ! Il va falloir me mettre au parfum si tu veux que j'accepte, monsieur roi de l'enfer, s'exclama Dean avant de se poser sur l'embrasure de la porte à l'écoute.

– Très bien, dit le roi de l'enfer avant de continuer. Comme tu le sais, je suis en conflit avec Lilith, mais il s'avère que les anges aussi on leur petits soucis au paradis avec un certain Raphaël, qui veux soumettre l'humanité sous son pouvoir. Ce qui veut dire que tout ce qui est autour de toi va disparaître. En même temps, j'ai appris que Raphaël a fait une alliance avec Lilith en lui promettant le commandement de l'enfer. Alors, j'ai fait une alliance avec un ange pour arrêter ces bandes de tocards qui veulent faire leur loi. Ça te va comme résumé ? » termina Crowley.

Dean semblait satisfait.

« Très bien, mais j'ai juste une question : Qui est l'ange avec qui tu as fait alliance comme cul et chemise ?

– C'est moi. »

L'ange réapparu aux côtés de Crowley avec le regard sérieux comme toujours et n'avait pas l'air de prendre compte de l'expression du démon.

« Je suis Castiel, et toi tu es Dean, je présume ? »

Dean fut surpris de l'arrivée soudaine de cet ange, mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer de haut en bas sans aucune gène, les lèvres toutes d'un coup asséchées. Quand il releva les yeux, il pouvait voir son regard tellement pénétrant, qu'il pourrait lire à travers son âme d'un seul instant. Sa peau légèrement pâle et pailleté d'argent était en contraste avec ses cheveux noir ébène ébouriffés, ses lèvres plates et rosés lui donnaient furieusement envie d'y goûter et son cou, fin et légèrement courbé, était pour lui une invitation à y plonger dedans et d'y poser de nombreux baisers. Il le trouvait absolument magnifique. De l'autre côté, l'ange semblait troublé par la forme de ce démon, plutôt séduisante malgré toutes ces marques de souffrances de son séjour en enfer, que seul les anges et les démons pouvaient apercevoir. La seule chose qui brillait dans toute cette noirceur n'était certainement pas son âme, mais curieusement, son regard vert émeraude qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer depuis un petit moment déjà. Ce regard dévorant du démon le rendait mal à l'aise. Et au moment où l'ange s'apprêtait à lui demander de cesser de le fixer de cette façon, le démon brisa son espace personnel et lui sourit d'un air séducteur.

« Eh ben, j'ai déjà vu des anges, mais toi... t'es le plus beau spécimen que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie » complimenta le démon.

Il voulu toucher sa joue mais l'ange l'en empêcha en empoignant férocement son poignée d'un regard menaçant. Crowley commençait déjà à soupirer face au comportement du chasseur.

« Évite de te conduire de la sorte avec moi, démon » menaça l'ange immédiatement pour mettre les choses aux clairs.

Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

« Je fais ce que je veux, petit ange bleu » répliqua le démon toujours souriant en exposant ses orbes sombres.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, dévorer cette magnifique petite créature.

« Dis-moi Crowley, sommes-nous obligé de faire appel à ses services ? demanda l'ange au roi de l'enfer sans lui adresser aucun regard.

– Tu veux gagner la guerre, oui ou non ? répliqua le roi de l'enfer.

– Il a raison « Beauté ». Si tu veux te débarrasser de ton vilain frère, je reste votre meilleur atout..., dit-il en suspens avant de continuer d'un chuchotement malicieux, les lèvres penchées à son oreille :

– _Et il n'y a pas que dans les champs de bataille que j'excelle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..._ »

L'ange empoigna subitement le col de sa chemise rouge bordeaux et le cogna violemment contre le mur avec le regard bleu glacé. Dean mi-surpris, sourit toujours avec un air de malice. Même en colère, il restait vraiment adorable. Crowley qui sentait la tension montait petit à petit, décida de s'interposer entre eux :

« Bon ça suffit, je pense que vous avez assez fait connaissance comme ça, dit le roi de l'enfer avant de poser la mains sur le bras de l'ange qui retenait toujours le démon contre le mur. Castiel, attends-moi à l'entrée du bar en attendant que je met les choses au clair avec notre nouvel allié. »

L'ange qui n'aimait pas recevoir des ordres venant d'un démon hésita un moment, puis il se ravisa et disparu d'un battement d'ailes. Et ainsi, il amena le silence dans ce couloir.

Crowley croisa les bras furieux.

« Dean, j'aimerais que pour cette fois, tu garde ton engin dans ton pantalon et que tu te concentre sur la mission. Je n'aimerais pas que tu froisse à nouveau notre bonne étoile angélique au gré de le faire partir. Au cas où tu aurais mal compris, c'est une énorme opportunité pour moi qu'il soit venu vers moi et je ne laisserai pas un Casanova tout faire foirer, tu m'as compris ?

– Je ne te promet rien, Crowley, dit-il en accentuant sur son prénom avant de continuer de manière agacé : Mais à choisir, tu aurais pu quand même trouver le moins appétissant. »

Le roi de l'enfer soupira :

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu à lui, c'est lui qui est venu à moi, Dean. Maintenant, tu fais avec et tiens-toi un carreau avec lui, dit le roi de l'enfer, pleins de menace.

– À vos ordres, « chef » » répondit faussement Dean avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Il avait horreur qu'on le prenne de haut de cette façon, et malheureusement c'était la même chose pour Dean. Ils ont toujours eu du mal à s'entendre tous les deux de toute façon ; mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui fermer la porte au nez comme ça ! Vivement que cette collaboration finisse au plus vite car il en avait déjà marre de ses petites manières de « démon je fais ce qu'il me plaît ». Crowley le traita de tous les noms d'oiseaux en descendant les escaliers avant de bougonner :

« Il ne devrait pas oublier que c'est grâce à moi qu'il en est arrivé là. »

Effectivement, si il n'avait pas demandé à Alastair d'arrêter ses petites tortures et de l'embaucher comme chasseur, il serait encore en enfer en train de hurler sa pauvre maman.

Enfin ! Il ne manque pas d'oublier aussi qu'il lui a bien rendu des services depuis.

Et c'est sur ses pensées qu'il arriva à l'accueil du bar. Il se dirigea à l'entrée où Castiel l'attendait toujours avec ce regard impassible :

– J'ai fait le point avec lui donc il ne devrait plus te causer de problème, mais si il recommence, n'hésite pas à lui mettre une bonne raclée, mais « sans le tuer » bien évidemment, précisa le démon pour qu'il se fasse bien comprendre.

– J'essayerai, répondit simplement l'ange avant d'ajouter : Un des anges m'a donné la localisation d'un vieil ami que je dois aller retrouver. Il pourra nous aider dans notre mission.

– Et qui est cet ami ? Demanda Crowley qui se doutait bien que cela devait être un ange.

– Un ange nommé _Gadreel_. Je l'ai libéré de prison avant de fuir du paradis. C'est un bon soldat, il nous sera très utile.

Puis il disparu aussitôt.

* * *

 _Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? ^^_

 _Lâchez vos commentaires !_

 _A bientôt !_


	2. Les Alliés

**Couple :** Destiel

 **Personnages secondaires :** Gadreel, Gabriel, Crowley, Lilith, Raphael, Michel, (Sam), etc...

 **Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Supernatural sauf l'univers dans lequel ils vivent (ce n'est pas exactement dans l'univers exacte de Supernatural).

 **Note de l'auteur :** Salut mes petites abeilles ! (oui c'est votre nouveau surnom XD) J'espère que tout ce passe bien pour vous ! En se qui me concerne je m'excuse un peu pour les semaines d'attente, je pensais poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai dû faire beaucoup de modification sur l'histoire (je vous dit pas le mal de crâne après). Aussi je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas extrêmement fière de ce chapitre, j'ai peur qu'il soit un peu ennuyeux XD.

Malgré ça j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Oh, et milles excuses pour les fautes ! J'avais hâte de poster ce chapitre (promis je corrigerai) XD

* * *

 **Les alliés**

* * *

Immédiatement, l'ange se téléporta à l'entrée d'un bar Canadien1. Il observa la battisse dans les tons rouge et gris avec un Bradley's affiché au dessus. La porte en verre laissait voir de nombreux clients assit devant les tables et d'autre assit devant le bar. Les clients étaient nombreux à cette heure de la journée les plats ne cessaient de voyager de gauche à droite. Dès qu'il aperçu un des hommes qui s'occupaient du bar, il se décida à entrer. Il referma la porte transparente et prit place juste devant le bar. Il observa l'un des Barmans en train de servir un verre à une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. Se sentant observé, le barman tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Castiel avant d'esquisser un sourire, peu surpris de sa présence. Il vint à la rencontre de l'ange.

Il était très impressionnant il est grand, à la carrure imposante et la mâchoire carré. « Il n'a pas changé », remarqua Castiel. Il portait une chemise à carreaux grise et avait un torchon blanc posé sur son épaule droite. Le barman l'accueilli d'un sourire.

« Salut Gadreel, commença Castiel.

– Bonjour Castiel. »

Gadreel prit son torchon et essuya un des verres posés sur le bar. Castiel l'observa faire son travail en silence et tritura le téléphone rangé dans la poche droite de sa veste beige qu'il avait dû utiliser plus tôt. C'était « l'appel d'un des anges » – dont Abner –, qui l'a contacté pour lui donner l'adresse du lieu de travail de Gadreel. Castiel se doutait que ces deux-là avaient intentionnellement brouillé leur présence sur terre pour être tranquille. Gadreel posa son verre parmi les autres et se décida à briser le silence entre eux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? demanda Gadreel.

– Je me bats contre les forces du mal, répondit amusé l'ange avec le regard ailleurs. Je suis content qu'on ai pu rester en contact, mais je me demande pourquoi. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe au paradis, je pensais que tu aurait souhaité rester tranquille, dit-il en posant le téléphone sur la table.

Cela faisait un bon moment qui coutoyaient la technologie de l'être humain mais il n'arrivait jamais à s'y faire. Tout ces bidouillages, ces voix vocales, c'était assez curieux pour quelqu'un qui est capable de communiquer par la pensée. Il trouvait ça plutôt obsolète, mais dans ce cas précis, ces babioles pouvaient être nécessaire.

« Je l'ai fait car je te suis redevable, Castiel. Alors j'ai pensé qu'au cas où tu aurais besoin de moi je te contacterai par l'intermédiaire d'Abner qui s'y connaît beaucoup mieux en technologie humaine que moi, expliqua Gadreel un peu sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

– Je vois. Mais même avec le brouilleur, certain qui connaisse ton apparence pourraient te reconnaître.

– Que quelques-uns puisque j'ai passé des siècles derrière les barreaux sans aucune visite excepté la tienne. »

Castiel s'en souvenait très bien. Il venait régulièrement le rendre visite quand son devoir lui permettait. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Michel l'avait emprisonné. Castiel continuait à croire que ce n'était pas sa faute que Lucifer était beaucoup trop fort. Il n'était pas de ceux qui jugeaient les condamnés sans en connaître les détails de l'affaire. Il est réfléchi et non impulsif. Non, ce jour là, il est venu le voir d'un air curieux et lui a demandé sa version de l'histoire. Il avait appris à le connaître derrière ces barreaux et avait vu en lui une profonde tristesse et l'espoir qu'un jour on lui donne une seconde chance. Il ne songeait qu'à ça derrière ces barreaux prouver qu'on pouvait à nouveau lui faire confiance. Et c'est ce qu'a fait Castiel c'est pour cela qu'il est ici et non encore emprisonné au paradis lui, et son ami avec qui il partageait sa cellule. Et depuis, Gadreel est devenu un très bon ami à ses yeux et loyal jusqu'au bout.

« A part toi, Michel, Abner, personne ne me connais. Michel a disparu depuis mon enfermement, et j'ai entièrement confiance en Abner, cita Gadreel.

– Et quand à Thaddeus² ? »

Il se souvenait de l'ange qui s'occupait des prisonniers et qu'il n'hésitait pas à les torturer comme bon lui semblait. Plusieurs fois, il a mainte fois essayé de lui dire de cesser ses actions mais il n'était pas en droit de le faire. Il se souviens encore de son sourire malsain collé sur son visage, sans pitié.

Gadreel qui était de dos tomba dans un profond mutisme et contempla les verres rangés l'un à côté de l'autre avant de répondre, le visage tourné vers le côté.

« Je me suis vengé de ces nombreux siècles de torture, répondit l'ange impassible. Il méritait de mourir. »

Il ne voulait pas se justifier et il n'avait pas à se justifier de cet acte que les anges considéraient comme barbare, même si actuellement cela n'avait plus vraiment de valeur en vu des nombreux anges qui se tuaient entre-eux. Il voulait simplement qu'il comprenne sa douleur derrière ces siècles de souffrances et de silences, légèrement éclairés par la présence d'Abner et les visites de Castiel.

« Je comprend. »

Même si l'ange compatissait pour ces années de souffrances, Gadreel ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'amertume pour ce qu'il a fait. Ses pensées le laissèrent bloqué devant la pile de verre en face de lui. Il repris contenance et en pris un avant de le remplir d'une substance orangé. Même si dans sa bouche cela sonnait comme une excuse, il voulait quand même lui faire part d'un détail.

« Apparemment, Thaddeus était du côté de Raphaël. »

Castiel ne répondit rien, et but une gorgé de limonade que Gadreel venait de lui servir d'un simple _« Cadeau de la maison »_. Gadreel appela un autre barman et lui demanda de s'occuper entièrement du bar pendant son absence, puis il retourna voir Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé. Ils s'installèrent sur une table près des vitres, avec une vue sur la circulation. Gadreel se dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller mieux que la dernière fois qu'ils se sont croisés. Ses ailes étaient affaissées et son regard fatigué. Tout ces événements au paradis l'on touché plus qu'il ne le laisse croire. Castiel qui était resté dans son silence fini par parler.

« Quand je t'ai dit que je comprenais ta vengeance, c'est parce que je pense que j'aurais fait pareil, moi aussi, avoua l'être céleste. Et je regrette de ne pas avoir fait plus pour t'éviter ces siècles de tortures.

– Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, le rassura Gadreel. Tu n'en avait pas le pouvoir. »

L'ange lui offrit un sourire triste et contempla le paysage derrière la vitre suivit du barman. L'ancien prisonnier ne put s'empêcher de penser à tout ces siècles en prison, puis à ce qu'il est en train de vivre aujourd'hui. Cette civilisation est devenu un cocon où l'ancien gardien pouvait s'y blottir et vivre son propre paradis son moment de répit. Il sourit sur cette pensée avant de dire :

« Elle est sympa, l'humanité. »

Ce que son sauveur répondit en souriant à son tour.

« C'est vrai qu'elle a beaucoup de bons côtés. Et je pense que ça vaux la peine de se battre pour elle. Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi certains de nos frères haïssent cette espèce, alors que nous devrions plutôt la protéger.

– Est-ce pour cela que tu te bat contre Raphaël ?

– Entre autre, répondit l'ange. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit, en fait, je me suis simplement dit _« c'est la création de notre père et il nous a dit de la protéger »_. Et puis j'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur le libre arbitre. Malgré toutes nos décennies d'existence, cette espèce – aussi jeune soit-elle – arrive encore à nous faire découvrir des choses que nous aurions jamais cru possible. D'une certaine façon elle nous ouvre les yeux. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi nous devrions détruire toute ces choses par pulsion d'une jalousie malsaine cela n'a aucun sens...

Puis il reporta son regard sur l'ancien prisonnier et lui parla d'une manière hésitante.

« Je sais que tu souhaite vivre une vie normal après tout ça mais...

– Tu m'as libéré de prison, Castiel, coupa Gadreel. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça, alors si je peux t'aider pour quoique ce soit, ce sera un grand plaisir. »

Pour bien prouver ses dires, il tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que sa dette envers lui est infini, et qu'il ferait tout pour lui venir en aide, ce que Castiel répondit par un sourire triste.

« La confiance se fait rare depuis. J'ai dû m'allier avec un démon, précisément le roi de l'enfer en personne. Je n'ai pas entièrement confiance en lui et vice versa d'ailleurs. Et je sais que l'avidité pourrait me mener dans n'importe quel mauvais chemin. C'est pour cela que j'aimerai avoir quelqu'un en qui j'ai entièrement confiance à mes côtés pour m'aider et m'empêcher de m'éloigner de mes convictions.

– Je partage les même convictions que toi, alors je me battrais à tes côtés » accepta Gadreel.

Gadreel attendait le jour où il allait lui demander cette faveur. Il n'était pas le seul a vouloir protéger cette planète. Le barman ne voulait pas que Raphaël détruise tout ça car cela reviendrait à détruire tout ce qu'il avait construit jusqu'ici.

La sonnerie de la porte du bar retentit et fit apparaître une jeune femme brune, souriante, qui salua le chef du bar qui se trouvait au fond de la salle. Elle tourna la tête vers la table où se trouvait les deux anges et salua Gadreel d'un sourire chaleureux, que l'ange lui rendit en la suivit du regard jusqu'à se qu'elle franchisse la pièce derrière le bar. Castiel qui avait observé cet échange ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Elle aussi à l'air sympas. Comment s'appelle-elle ? » demanda l'ange d'un air doux qui lui allait si bien.

L'ancien prisonnier le regarda subitement comme prit aux faits avant de sourire d'une manière gêné.

« Tessa. C'est grâce à elle que j'en suis là maintenant, expliqua l'ange. Et je t'avouerais qu'elle est très attachante. J'aimerai qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

« Raison de plus pour combattre Raphaël, dit Castiel.

– Raison de plus pour combattre Raphaël » maintenu le barman avant de tourner son regard vers Tessa qui servait deux clients à l'autre bout de la salle.

Gadreel dû se résoudre à partir pour finir son service et laissa Castiel admirer le paysage à travers la grande vitre. L'ange songea à son point de vue pour l'humanité, et tout ce qu'il a vécu pour en arriver là. Toute sa vie, il a dû servir le paradis et faire tout un tas de choses justes. Il n'en pensait pas moins, d'ailleurs, tout le monde savait qu'il était loyal et bon soldat. Un soldat froid, impassible qui ne montrait aucune faiblesse une armure de glace qui lui collait à la peau. Sauf que durant toute son existence, il n'a cessé de douter de ses actes, de ses choix, de son rôle. Personne n'aurait un jour pensé qu'il oserai contester les choix d'un archange, seul. On ne le voyait pas comme un libre penseur, on le voyait plutôt comme un être de douceur qui ne disait rien à personne caché derrière un masque d'indifférence. C'est l'image qu'il donnait aux autres. Si son apparence paraissait délicate, il n'en était pas moins une bombe à retardement. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi Dean est tombé dans le panneau il pensait sûrement avoir à faire à une chose fragile. Il a vécu beaucoup trop choses pour demeurer « angélique », beaucoup trop de choses pour demeurer impassible. C'était bien la chose qui le différenciait des autres, et qui lui a permit de se dresser contre Raphaël il était constamment envahit par une vague d'émotion.

Aujourd'hui et demain il allait se battre, car c'était la seule chose qu'il devait faire à présent. Depuis des millénaires de doute, il sais quel est son rôle à présent.

Et qu'en est il de l'humanité ?

La réponse est qu'il se sens semblable à eux, il connaît un avant goût de ce qu'est ressentir le besoin de liberté et quand il a vu Gadreel, il a vu qu'il n'était pas le seul à le ressentir.

Depuis toujours, il a été l'ange déchu le mouton noir parmi les blancs.

Le temps passa vite. Gadreel l'interpella vers la fin de l'après midi pour lui dire qu'il avait fini son service. Castiel le regarder ranger le derniers verres, salua la jeune femme qui nettoyait les tables et le suivit hors du bar.

Le vent de la fin d'après midi d'automne devenait fraîche et monotone. Le ciel était terne, caché par les nuages gris et les feuilles oranges qui volaient étaient la seule couleur vive qu'il distinguait autour de ce parc silencieux où il s'étaient dirigés. Il voyait ces feuilles comme ses frères qui tombaient un par un, minute après minute. Le parc était entouré de fleur fanées et arborait une grande fontaine au centre. Des bancs se postaient là, à l'intérieur du parc, autour du chemin de sable. Il s'arrêta sur l'allée de sable suivit de Gadreel et se concentra pour trouver Crowley parmi la terre et l'enfer, cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se concentra à nouveau et ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et d'afficher un rictus agacé.

« Comment ce fait-il que je n'arrive pas à le trouver ?

– Je ne connais pas sa signature énergétique, donc…

– Hé, c'est toi Castiel ? » tonna une voix féminine hargneuse.

Les deux anges se retournèrent et aperçurent une femme démon habillé d'un jean, d'un t-shirt marqué « Rocky » et d'une veste noire. Elle avait un chevelure de couleur châtain rattaché à un chignon fait à la vas-vite et tenait un bout de papier écrit dessus que Castiel reconnu comme une adresse. Immédiatement que l'ange ai confirmé sa question que le démon ne lui laissa lui donna le bout de papier avant de disparaître aussitôt qu'elle est apparue. « Drôle d'apparition » se disait l'ange. Il lu le bout de papier et s'y rendit avec Gadreel. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un bunker construit au milieu de nul part et d'après se que remarque Castiel, cet endroit grouillait les capacités des anges aussi bien que les démons. Il entrèrent et trouvèrent Crowley et évidemment Dean dans la salle composé de plusieurs table carré et d'étagères remplit de livres tout autour de la salle. Elle était éclairé par plusieurs lumières posté au plafond. Crowley était assis sur une des table quant à Dean, il était allongé sur un des canapé bleus tourner vers les tables.

« Tiens, voila notre petite beauté accompagné de son prince charmant, plaisanta le démon chasseur, se qui piqua au vif l'ancien gardien du jardin d'Eden.

– Dean, réprima le roi de l'enfer avec son verre de Scotch dans sa main.

Gadreel voulait lui envoyer une réplique sanglante mais Castiel posa sa main sur son épaule pour le dissuader de dire quoique ce soit avant de répondre à sa place, masqué d'indifférence.

– Laisse-le, dit Castiel. Il dit ça simplement pour avoir de l'attention.

Dean sourit encore plus :

« Et apparemment ça marche, répondit le démon en souriant. Le petit ange me regarde enfin.

Castiel préféra ignorer sa remarque, même si l'envie de lui mettre son point dans la figure pour effacer ce petit sourire espiègle le démangeai sourire qu'il trouvait aussi adorable. C'est plutôt contradictoire et il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça. Oui, il devrait songer à réfléchir à tout ça et remettre ses idées en ordres et au plus vite. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas Gadreel prendre place sur une des chaises. Castiel s'assit à son tour et tourna la tête vers les deux démons.

« Comment connaissez-vous cet endroit ? Il ne semble pas être un endroit pour démon, dit il alors qu'il remarqua les tonnes de livres sur les monstres en tout genre rangés dans la bibliothèque.

– En fait, c'est un cadeau que je me suis moi-même approprié grâce à une chère demoiselle nommé Abbadon, répondit amusé le roi de l'enfer.

– Une garce tu veux dire, répliqua Dean dédaigneux avant de continuer sur sa lancée. Elle menait le foutoir partout en enfer.

– Dans ton cas, une garce parce qu'elle a voulu faire de toi son larbin sexuel, ricana le démon des croisements.

– La ferme ! Rien que d'y penser j'en ai la gerbe, grimaça le démon chasseur avant de pester. Tout ça à cause d'un petit rigolo qui a eu la bonne idée de lui remettre la tête en place. Il aurait très bien pu être fan de Taylor Swift, mais non au lieu de ça, ils ont jeté leur dévolu sur un démon destructeur, et pourtant tout le monde sais qu'il ne faut jamais, o grand jamais, réveiller un des premiers démons sous peine de foutre une pagaille d'enfer, sans mauvais jeux de mots, déblatéra le démon.

Effectivement, ces démons sont les tout premiers crée par Lucifer. Chacun a sa particularité mais ils ont une très grande puissance et ont surtout tendance à aimer engendrer le chaos là où ils passent. Ces premiers démons sont comme les léviathans chez les anges des créatures incontrôlable avide de pouvoir et sans aucune once de moral. Certains se sont entre-tué mais d'autre sont resté endormi par Lucifer pour leur manque d'obéissance. Mais maintenant que Lucifer est enfermé, d'autre peuvent se permettre de les réveiller.

Les anges préférèrent oublier cette remarque avant que Castiel ne poursuive la conversation assez perplexe.

« Elle possédait la clé de ce bunker ? Comment c'est possible ?

– Cette pièce vient des clercs d'après le symbole marqué au sol de la salle » rajouta Gadreel.

Les deux anges interrogèrent Crowley du regard.

« C'est exact. En fait, quand Abbadon a pris le trône de l'enfer, elle s'est mit en tête de massacrer les clercs et a volé la clé de ce bunker à un clerc qu'elle a éventré comme les autres. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que la lignée des clercs s'est achevée. »

Les clercs étaient des chercheurs humains qui était conscient du monde invisible aux autres mortels et qui l'étudiaient pour mieux le connaître. Ils chassaient et enquêtaient aussi sur des phénomènes qu'eux seul comprenait et ils s'occupaient de juger les créatures qui commettaient des crimes. C'était à la fois des chercheurs et les protecteurs de la race humaine Les archéologues des créatures surnaturels. Mais ils se sont considérablement diminué en nombre et aujourd'hui on peu en compter que d'une main. Tout ça, Castiel le savait et en avait même rencontré un. Il reporta son attention sur le démon qui était toujours en train de parler.

« ...Cela faisait un moment qu'elle l'avait en sa possession sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Quand elle est revenu, elle a pris le contrôle de l'enfer pour y foutre son merdier. A l'époque c'est Lilith – sa rivale – qui possédait le trône.

Ça l'a bien arrangé que Lilith soit détrôné. Il ne pouvait rien faire seul car il n'était que le chef des démons des croisements. En plus de ça il était son second, simplement pour lui donner des coups dans le dos le moment venu. C'est avant qu'Abbadon n'ait fait son apparition que Crowley a embauché Dean. Il complotait déjà d'éliminer Lilith et il a pensé que cet humain ferait bien l'affaire. Il avait la rage et le désir de destruction en lui.

« Et donc ? arqua Castiel.

Le démon qui était plongé dans ses pensées se racla la gorge avant de continuer.

« Eh bien après tout le bordel qu'elle a fait, ce n'était pas vraiment difficile de l'éliminer, continua Crowley. La grande partie des démons voulaient la voir morte, dont Dean évidemment. Le fait d'avoir Dean à mes côtés à changé la donne. Il m'a suffit d'user de ma diplomatie pour charmer tous ces démons à la côte de Lilith puis je l'ai tué. Ensuite, j'ai pris le trône et récupéré la clé comme bonus.

– Après que _je_ l'ai tué, tu veux dire, corrigea Dean.

– « Pas vraiment difficile » ? Ces démons sont a peu près invincible, alors comment tu as fait pour tuer Abbadon ? Fronça Castiel à à Crowley avant de se tourner vers Dean d'un air perplexe.

Même les anges ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec eux, excepté les archanges.

« Grâce à ça. »

Dean se posta entre Castiel et Crowley, sortit un objet de sa poche-avant de sa veste kakis et enfonça la lame dans la table d'un coup sec. Un couteau grossièrement fabriqué par un os d'animal et un manche de chêne fissurait la table. Les deux autres anges gardèrent leur expression impassible mais paraissaient tout de même surpris. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit morte si le démon possédait cette lame. Castiel compta cinq secondes de silences avant que Dean ne poursuive toujours avec son vocabulaire bien fleurit.

« Et crois-moi, je me suis fait un plaisir d'éventrer et de brûler cette vieille garce.

– Ceci explique cela » dit simplement l'ange.

Le silence régna subitement dans la salle. Castiel n'était pas aussi surprit que Gadreel qu'un démon comme lui possède cette lame. Cependant, ce pouvoir était énorme et il craignait que le démon finisse par perdre le contrôle un jour où l'autre. Il regarda Gadreel qui pensait la même chose que lui et lui hocha la tête, du même avis.

La discussion terminé, tous s'étaient déplacé devant la table ou se trouvait une carte mondiale. Crowley et Dean se sont placé vers la bibliothèques quand à Castiel et Gadreel à l'opposé, Ange et démons face à face. Contrairement aux autres, Dean s'était avachit sur une chaise.

« Pour commencer, Dean devra retrouver la trace de Lilith avec ses chasseurs. Quand cela arrivera tu les tueras mais tu laissera Lilith en vie. Nous avons besoin d'elle pour l'interroger sur l'endroit où Raphaël commencera son attaque, commença Castiel.

– J'ai juste une question, Castiel. Est-ce que nos frères sont au courant qu'ils se battent avec des démons ? Demanda Gadreel

– Oui je leurs ai parlé de notre collaboration, dit il en regardant Crowley. Il n'était pas vraiment enchantés par cette méthode mais ils savent que nous n'avons plus le choix si nous voulons cesser les projets de Raphaël. Le seul problème c'est qu'il ne veulent pas directement faire équipe avec les démons.

– Lilith n'est pas idiote, rajouta Crowley avant de poser sa main à un endroit de la carte. A chaque fois que je trouve son reperd, il est toujours trop tard, et la dernière fois que qu'elle a foutu son bordel c'était à Sioux Falls dans le Dakota du sud. J'ai fait le lien avec chaque endroit où elle a frappé et j'ai découvert qu'elle frappait seulement aux États-Unis. Ça diminue au moins les recherche. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a plusieurs groupes donc avec ton équipe de bras cassés éparpillés dans tout l'Amérique tu devras faire plusieurs équipes et trouver les démons pour qu'ils te ramène à elle.

– Comme tu dit « mon équipe de bras cassés » et moi feront la chasse. Par contre je ne vous promet pas qu'elle sera sans égratignures, sourit le démon chasseur avant de glisser ses deux diamants noirs vers Castiel.

L'ange qui se sentait observé releva la tête et le scruta d'un regard avant qu'un échange silencieux ne se fasse entre les deux personnages, l'un souriant, l'autre impassible. L'ange commenta simplement.

– Du moment qu'elle peut encore parler, ça me va.

Puis il rompit le contact et dériva son regard vers son frère d'arme.

– Au même moment Gadreel, tu essayeras de trouver la trace de certains anges qui on décidés de déserter et tu va les persuader de se battre à nos côtés. J'ai installé un bureau dans un entrepôt pas loin d'ici. Étant donné que personne ne te connais, tu demanderas à voir Hannah qui supervise les opérations pendant mon absence. Tu lui donneras ton nom, ensuite tu auras le commandement de manière temporaire.

Il lui donna les coordonné dans un bout de papier que l'ex prisonnier fourra sans sa poche de veste en cuir noir avant de regarder son interlocuteur.

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? questionna l'ange.

– Avant de retrouver Lilith, Dean et moi allons rendre visite à un vieil ami, pour tenter d'avoir grandement l'avantage sur eux. J'ai besoin de ta lame au cas où nous serions suivit par les anges de Raphaël, dit il en regardant Dean qui avait reprit ses couleurs émeraudes depuis.

l'archange connais aussi l'endroit ou « il » se trouve et va sûrement penser la même chose que Castiel. Gadreel le regarda intensément pour savoir de qui il parlait puis il compris en discernant l'expression de son ami. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de stupeur.

« Attend.. lui ? » arqua-t-il abasourdi.

Les deux démons ne comprenaient pas.

« Attendez, de qui vous parlez ? » demanda le chasseur le sourcil relevé.

– Je parle de Gabriel, un des archanges et accessoirement, le frère de Raphaël.

Surprise général.

– Gabriel ? Attend LE Gabriel que même toutes les créatures connaissant ? s'enquérait Dean qui avait du mal à y croire.

– J'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeur sur Gabriel, et je ne suis pas sur qu'il accepterait de nous aider, objecta le barman.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, acheva Castiel.

Gadreel n'en restait pas moins perplexe. Gabriel avec un très grande réputation que ce soit du paradis ou en Enfer. Lui comme les autres savait que ça n'allait pas être une mince tâche à faire de le persuader. Et en plus de ça, Gabriel à toujours gardé le lien avec ses frères même si la grande partit sont absent. Castiel savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il accepte si il lui demandait de le tuer. Alors il lui demanderait juste de le raisonner si c'est possible.

Après avoir mit en œuvre le reste du plan, Crowley retourna à ses affaires dans son royaume en oubliant pas de sortir un « Et n'oubliez pas de fermer à porte à clé avant de partir » sous le ton de l'humour, et Gadreel se téléporta jusqu'à l'entrepôt suivre le plan. Il ne restait plus que Dean et Castiel dans la salle. Le démon a reprit place sur le canapé et observait Castiel de dos qui vérifiait la destination précise du lieu où se trouve l'archange, au cas où il se serait déplacé. Il entendait le bruit de vrombissement de la lame comme un cris qui remplissait la salle. Il posa la main sur la carte avant de parler.

« Comment as-tu eu cette lame ? Au dernière nouvelle, elle appartenait à Caïn.

L'ange se retourna et regarda le démon qui s'amusait à glisser ses doigts sur sa lame. Deux secondes de silence retentirent avant que Dean prenne la parole, le ton l'air de rien.

« Il voulait s'en débarrasser. Alors il m'a transmit la marque puis après il a voulu que je le tue, expliqua le démon. Depuis je suis devenu beaucoup plus fort et contrairement à ce que Crowley pense, j'arrive à garder le contrôle.

– Je vois, apprit l'ange.

Le démon se releva et le regarda malicieux.

« Impressionné, petit ange ? sourit Dean.

– Certainement pas par un pseudo esclave sexuel d'un des premiers démons, répliqua l'ange qui le soutenait du regard, avec un petit rictus légèrement amusé.

Dean ricana à cette réplique. Il aimait qu'on lui résiste.

« J'y peux rien, elle n'a pas aimé que je la traite de vieille toute fripé, dit simplement le démon tout en caressant la lame du bout des doigts » dit-il en suspend.

Castiel reprit son sérieux et observa le geste de ses doigts.

« Non, je préfère m'attaquer à des spécimen beaucoup plus... inaccessible et très alléchant, dit-il en le scrutant de son regard noir.

L'ange restait debout contre le rebord de la table. Le démon s'approcha de lui à quelque centimètre et le fixa de haut. Ce masque de glace qu'arborait l'ange lui donnait furieusement envie de le remplacer par un masque de luxure. Cette idée, ou plutôt cette pensée lui asséchait les lèvres qui s'empressa d'y passer un coup de langue dessus pour les humidifier. Il trouvait ça à la fois excitant et tellement dommage que l'ange ne se laisse pas faire.

Le démon avait brisé son espace personnel ce que l'ange s'empressa de remarquer.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas peur de finir en cendre.

– Jamais, j'ai toujours aimé le goût du risque... et de la luxure, répliqua le démon en souriant.

– Je ne sais pas si tu es courageux, ou simplement un idiot, ajouta l'ange.

– Un peu des deux, répondit le démon malicieux.

C'est sur cette réponse qu'il le pris subitement par la taille d'une main et se colla à lui. Il agrippa son menton de l'autre main et s'apprêta à poser ses lèvres sur les sienne qui lui donnait tant envie, quand il sentit un courant d'air lui caresser le visage. La seconde d'après l'ange se trouvait à l'entrée du bunker accoudé à la porte, les bras croisés. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un bleu électrique et il afficha un rictus moqueur.

« Tu as l'intention de rester ici ? ironisa l'ange qui se fichait éperdument de lui.

* * *

1 Petit clin d'œil à l'acteur Thamoh Penikett (alias Gadreel/Ezeckiel) qui est d'origine canadienne :)

² Je voulais l'imaginer mourir une deuxième fois parce qu'il est détestable et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de torturer mon petit Gadreel ! (Je pense que beaucoup son d'accord avec moi XD)

* * *

 _Maintenant qu'ils ont organisé leur plan, que va t-il se passer ? Que va répondre Gabriel ?_

 _Peut-être que vous avez été surpris quand vous avez remarqué le changement sur les "cavaliers de l'enfer" et "les hommes de lettres", j'espère que c'était une bonne surprise ^^ J'ai été un peu déçue par le manque d'imagination de ce côté là x) Enfin voila XD_

 _Oh ! tant que j'y pense ! J'ai écrit une nouvelle fiction à court chapitre toujours sur le Destiel ! Il sera assez spécial ^^. Tout se que je peux vous dire c'est que ce sera un UA dans le futur ! Donc si tout se passe bien, je posterai le premier chapitre cette semaine !_

 _Sur ce, on se revoit au prochain chapitre ! Bisous mes petite abeilles !_


	3. Incontrôlable

**Couple :** Destiel

 **Personnages secondaires :** Gadreel, Gabriel, Crowley, Lilith, Raphael, Michel, (Sam), etc...

 **Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Supernatural sauf l'univers dans lequel ils vivent (ce n'est pas exactement dans l'univers exacte de Supernatural).

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hello hello les abeilles ! Et me voici pour le chapitre trois ! oui je sais c'est une imprévu, j'ai finalement beaucoup eu d'inspiration sur ce chapitre. Par contre, vu que j'ai écrit vite, il doit y avoir pas mal de fautes (désolé) ! Bon ! j'espère que que ce chapitre vous plaira, sur ce je vous laisse et vais aller me coucher ! On se revois au prochain chapitre de cette fiction ou bien celle de "La boîte à souvenir numérique" !

* * *

 **Incontrôlable**

 _" Je suis différent ; je suis constamment envahit par mes émotions qui font de moi un être chaotique."_

* * *

 _« Mais s'il refuse ? Questionna Crowley._

– _Alors on n'aura plus qu'à trouver un autre moyen._

 _Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix._ _»_

 _« Nous te faisons entièrement confiance Castiel. Si tu pense que c'est le bon choix, alors nous te suivons. »_

Ils entrèrent dans un bar à strip-tease plongé dans les tons rouge, rose et noir. Plusieurs clients étaient assis sur les canapé occupé avec des femmes en tenue légère, puis devant, une danseuse bougeait son corps au gré de la musique forte sous des regards excités et des applaudissements d'une foule d'hommes.

"Ton frère n'est pas vraiment un saint à ce que je vois.

– Il est devenu le premier des anges noirs depuis l'enfermement de Lucifer.

– Je vois.

Dean n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il ferait commerce avec des humains. Car oui tout les membres de la salle étaient entièrement humains sans exception. Il regardait la salle, plus particulièrement la jeune femme qui se déhanchait sur la piste quand Castiel le sortit de sa torpeur avec un _« viens par là »_ et l'emmena vers un homme costumé, posté devant une porte noir couverte de cuir. Dean imaginait bien un couloir menant à plusieurs chambre derrière cette porte. Il s'imaginait déjà en train de le jeter sur le lit, lui arracher ses vêtements pour ensuite le couvrir de baisers et enfin le faire siens. L'ange entama une conversation avec à l'homme en costume se qui sortit le démon de ses pensées érotiques. Il parlait assez bas de tel manière que Dean ne pouvait pas l'entendre. L'ange inclinait la tête vers lui pendant la conversation. Le garde du corps pencha la tête et leur ouvrit la porte. Castiel s'y engouffra suivit de Dean qui commençait à ne plus comprendre. Quand ils dépassèrent le couloirs ils arrivèrent dans une salle dans la même ambiance que l'autre sauf avec quelques petits changements.

Toutes ces personnes autour d'eux n'étaient pas humains. C'était des créatures, des démons, ou bien des anges noirs. La salle étaient plongée à moitié dans le noir. Les grande barres de néons verts d'au moins cinquante centimètre de larges accrochés au mur éclairaient la salle de danse. Les lumière au plafond du bar ainsi que les quelques contenus dans les bouteilles l'éclairait encore plus. Dean s'attarda sur un Wendigo qui commandait un verre de ce liquide lumineux contenu dans une des bouteilles. Dean aperçu le liquide brillant se déverser dans tout son œsophage.

Il aimait beaucoup cette ambiance. Les néons accrochés à Certaines créatures dansantes se mouvaient aussi dans le même mouvement que leur corps. L'odeur de l'alcool mêlé à d'autre substances plus illicites remplissait l'air cuisant sous les corps fiévreux qui se frottaient aux sons de la musique. L'ambiance était électrisante, excitante. Pour Castiel ce n'était pas la même chose. L'odeur empestait ses narines et lui donnait l'impression désagréable d'être drogué rien qu'en respirant. La foule étaient tellement énorme qu'il dû bousculer pour se frayer un passage et pouvoir s'échapper de cette ambiance trop lourde. Il se sentait compressé et la chaleur qui lui collait à la peau n'arrangeait pas la situation. Il n'a jamais aimé être entouré par la foule , surtout ce genre de foule aguicheuse qui sentait le sexe et la transpiration. Il avançait durement vers une autre salle accompagné de Dean.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas a croire que son frère aimait ce genre de vie. Quoique ça lui ressemblait bien. Il regarda Dean et avait l'impression que cette ambiance plaisait à celui-ci, ce qui ne le surprenait pas.

Malgré la difficulté de traverser le bar avec toute la foule euphorique, ils réussirent enfin à vers une autre salle voisine plus silencieuse et moins remplit. Plusieurs personnes trônait la assis devant les tables. La salle était beaucoup plus éclairé, le tons virait vers le rouge. Des tableau trônaient un eu partout dans la salle et au fond à droite, plusieurs jeux d'arcade et de fléchettes étaient placé, occupé par des joueurs. Ce bar restaurant était complètement détaché de l'autre salle. L'ambiance était complètement différente, plus calme, moins vulgaire. Les personnes assisse discutait tranquillement sans être gêné par le bruit qui est devenu beaucoup plus faible dès qu'ils ont traversé le couloirs c'était sûrement un tour de Gabriel. Tandis que Dean analysait la salle d'une manière intrigué Castiel se dirigea vers un barman pour lui demander où se trouvait Gabriel quand il s'arrêta centre de la salle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur se que ne manqua pas de remarqué Dean qui avait arrêté sa contemplation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le démon les sourcils froncé.

– Des anges sont en approche, répondit Castiel qui regardait autour de lui comme un animal qui aurait sentit l'odeur du danger.

– Et pourquoi faire ?

– Sûrement pour parler affaire avec Gabriel, supposa Castiel qui songeait que c'était une évidence. Je ne sais pas s'il savent que je suis ici mais dans tout les cas s'ils me voient, je suis mal barré.

Dean le regarda deux secondes le regard simple, avec un faible sourire collé au visage, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au bar d'un air intéressé.

« Dans ce cas... »

Il se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un verre de whisky sous le regard médusé de l'ange. L'ange regarda le démon prendre ses aise ahurit.

« A quoi tu joue ?

Son regard commençait à devenir anxieux. Il serrait les points à s'en blanchir les jointures. Dean qui était accoudé au bar bu une gorgé de whisky avant de se retourner vers l'ange.

« Je te rappelle que le deal c'est que je dirige ma troupe de chasseur et que je poursuive les démons de Lilith et non pas jouer le « garde du corps pour ange en danger ». Je ne suis pas le genre à m'interposer entre les histoires de famille, plaisanta le démon. Mais si tu veux que je t'aide, il va falloir faire un marché.

Pour accentuer ses propos, il sourit d'un air malicieux. Castiel commençait à s'énerver. Pour qui il se prenait ?

« Si je meurs, toi et Crowley allez devoir vous confronter seuls à Raphaël.

– Je peux très bien faire un accord avec lui, comme Lilith, dit simplement Dean en haussant les épaules. Oh, et bien-sur, le marché se fait dans les règles de l'art, dit il en touchant du bout des doigts ses lèvres humidifiées par le liquide alcoolisé.

L'ange frissonna et compris où voulait en venir le démon. Il pensait pouvoir faire un pacte simplement pour avoir un baiser de sa part. L'ange s'approcha furieusement du démon. Si Dean croyait qu'il allait obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait, il se trompait lourdement.

« Je préfère encore me battre contre une armée d'ange que d'embrasser une abomination tel que toi, siffla l'ange qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Le démon est allé trop loin. Et ça, Castiel allait lui faire comprendre.

« J'oubliais que les anges ont un certain amour propre, répliqua le démon de haut qui s'était redressé. Il n'aimait pas trop le ton qu'arborait l'ange en le qualifiant « d'abomination ».

L'ange à cette réplique se mit à rire d'un rire amer. Ce démon avait la fâcheuse tendance à lui faire perdre sons sang-froid.

« Venant d'un démon, c'est plutôt ironique ! Vous ne pensez qu'à votre petite personne !

– Tu veux qu'on parle de ton espèce ? Parce que la liste est très longue !

– Elle ne sera pas aussi longue que la votre, grinça l'ange. Espèce de sale pervers perfide et vicieux.

– Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, _Angel,_ termina le démon avant de boire une gorgé de son whisky.

Bien-sur qu'il allait lui éviter une mort certaine. Il attendait jusque que l'ange craque et accepte son marché. Castiel se mit à grincer des dents avant de poser sa veste beige sur une des chaises et de faire demi-tour dans la salle. Il n'était pas surpris, les démons sont des être exécrables qui ne pensent qu'à leur petite personne. Mais il espérait que celui-ci soit un tantinet différent. Au même moment, une troupe d'ange avait fait son apparition au centre de la salle et sondait les moindres recoin à la recherche de quelqu'un. Quand ils remarquèrent Castiel, ils sortirent leur poignard angélique avant d'articuler un « traître » en énochien. Ils n'étaient pas très fort, il avait une chance de tous les avoir. Un des anges s'attaqua à lui, suivit de deux autres. Dès que les bruits de casse se firent entendre, les personnes présentes dans la salle s'écartèrent mais ne fuirent pas, habitué à ce genre de grabuge. Dean regardait la scène nonchalant toujours le verre en mains quand une voix le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Déjà que moi je ne suis pas très sympa mais sérieusement Dean, t'exagère pas un petit peu quand même ?

Le concerné se retourna et tomba sur une pair d'yeux familiers. L'homme qui venait de lui parler était très légèrement plus petit que lui, une carrure imposante, les cheveux très court et la barbe grise naissante. Il essuyait un verre avec son chiffon et regarda le démon souriant :

– Benny ? Depuis quand tu travaille ici ? demanda Dean d'une manière surprise.

– Depuis un bon moment déjà, répondit le barman.

– Tu t'en es pas si mal sortit en fin de compte » dit le démon.

Mais le vampire ignora ses dires et regarda l'ange avant de retourner son attention sur son vieil ami.

– D'après ce que j'ai entendu, la rumeur dirait que la vie de cet ange serait primordiale pour la survit de l'humanité et nous y compris, commença le vampire.

– Les rumeurs arrivent vite dis-donc...

Dean garda sa phrase en suspend puis il se retourna en souriant et regarda l'ange qui se débattait les plumes pour s'en sortir. Il avait déjà quelques égratignures sur le visage et quelques coupures sur son bras droit et sa cuisse gauche. Un dé anges venait de lui décrocher une droite avant de le regretter d'un coup de dague dans la gorge. Du sang qui dépassait de sa lèvres tachait son haut gris. Le démon trouvait une certaine complaisance à l'observer se mouvoir comme un forcené pour tenter de survivre à la bataille. Ses gestes qui devaient être une technique de combat chez les céleste avaient quelque chose de gracieux chez lui que les autres anges n'avait pas. Ou peut être alors est-ce son attirance pour cette ange qui modifiait sa vision. En tout cas, il est clair qu'il voulait mettre la main dessus et par tout les moyens.

Benny observait le regard du démon sur l'ange puis il se mit à soupirer. Ça se voyait que cet idiot avait un certain intérêt pour l'ange. Cependant, il n'était pas très sur que c'était une bonne idée. En général, les démons et les anges ensemble ne faisait jamais bon ménage. Ils étaient diamétralement opposés. C'était physique, ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Pourtant il avait comme l'impression que cette fois-ci ça allait être différent. D'ailleurs, ça lui rappelait une vieille histoire qu'on lui racontait lorsqu'il était enfant.

« Mais, où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Benny ? l'interrogea Dean qui s'était retourné vers lui avant d'entamer un deuxième verre.

Dean connaissait assez son vieil ami pour savoir qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Le barman sortit de ses pensées puis se remit à essuyer un autre verre.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aimerais que ce bar reste encore debout, Dean.

– Donc tu veux que j'aille lui sauver les fesses, conclu le démon.

– T'as tout compris mon frère. Ce sera ta dette pour San Francisco.

Le démon sourit à cette appellation. Benny l'a sauvé d'une mort certaine. Il faisait partit d'un groupe de vampires qui chassaient sur mer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfuit. Dean à cette époque était en mission sous l'ordre du « Conseil des créatures », parce que oui, le Conseil des créatures existe, mais reste extrêmement secrète. Ses actions sont similaires au Clercs. ils font en sorte de faire régner l'ordre, empêcher les créature tel que les Wendigo à faire le mal par exemple. Cela peut se résumer à des massacre d'autre espèce, meurtre d'humain, enfin tout ce qui est à l'encontre de leur loi judiciaire. Et quand ça allait trop loin, quand le nombre de morts et de créatures passait à deux chiffres, ils faisaient appel à des chasseurs tels que Dean.

Il ne faut pas croire que Dean travaillait seulement pour Crowley et sa bande de démon, et contrairement à Crowley, le conseil savait très bien payer. Et ce qui était drôle dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il n'était pas dans la juridiction de ce conseil, ni les anges d'ailleurs. Chaque espèces à ses règles les créature, les humains, les anges ainsi que les démons.

Mais pour en revenir à cette histoire, Dean s'était infiltré parmi les humains à bord d'un bateau d'une centaine de personnes qui n'avait pas encore levé l'ancre. Sa mission était d'arrêter un petit nid de vampires qui jouaient les pirates. Ceux-là étaient cachés dans l'entrepôt du bateau et attendaient de lever l'ancre pour attaquer. Sauf, qu'évidemment tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, puisqu'une meute de loups-garou a décidé de faire leur justice eux-même, le cliché quoi. Pendant que Vampires et loups-garous réglaient leur différence, Dean se faisait a part et attendait. Sauf qu'il a été découvert, et les deux clans n'était pas très content de sa présence. Et pour rendre la situation plus dramatique, les loups-garous et les vampires se sont mit d'accord pour le tuer en premier avant de finir de régler leur différent. Éliminer un nid de vampires ce n'était pas sorcier, mais quand il y avait aussi une meute de loup c'était plus compliqué. Ils ont réussi à le maîtriser. Et au moment où un des vampires s'apprêtait à lui trancher la gorge, Benny s'était interposé et l'a tué. Il a su après que Benny n'assumait plus les actes de ses congénères et qu'il voulait lui couper la tête depuis un bon moment déjà. Après ça, Benny la suivit dans ses missions puis il a fini par partir et vivre une vie tranquille.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il lui devait la vie. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Mais Dieu seul sais qu'il déteste avoir des dettes, même de ces vieux amis. Il ne protesta pas plus et ne se plaint pas vraiment après tout ce n'est pas comme si ça le dérangeait vraiment. Et le fait de jouer les valeureux sauveur l'amusait un peu. Il fini son verre et se leva avant de glisser un pourboire au barman qui le regardait d'une lueur bizarre.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'attendais juste qu'il craque et accepte mon accord, ricana le démon chasseur.

– Mais à ce que je vois, il a l'air aussi buté que toi, répliqua le barman.

Le démon préféra ignorer cette remarque.

« Il faudrait qu'on se prenne un verre un de ces quatre, histoire de parler du bon vieux temps, sourit le démon avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

– Si tu sauve le bar » ricana le vieil ami avant de prendre le billet et de servir un autre client.

Dean s'approchait de plus en plus de la bagarre. L'ange commençait à faiblir à cause des coupures parsemées sur son corps. Il analysa le nombre d'ennemi et leur armes. Il regarda à sa droite et remarqua un des anges qui était en train de dessiner un signe sur son torse avec du sang. Quand Dean compris se qu'il allait faire, il hurla à Benny et au autres de se protéger, puis il couru vers Castiel qui venait de faire tomber un des anges et l'agrippa contre lui avant de le maintenir à terre. Il ramena une table devant eux pour les protéger grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques de démon.

BOOM

L'ange avait viré au rouge et à fini par exploser en lumière aveuglante qui dispersa tout les objets autour et désintégra quelques personnes qui n'ont pas eu le temps de se réfugier.

Les survivants attendirent quelque seconde avant de se mettre à bouger si certain le pouvait. Dean releva la tête et voulu se redresser quand il ressentit une vive douleur tout le long du dos et à l'arrière de sa tête. Il est évident que l'explosion a réussi à atteindre toute cette partie du corps. L'ange était collé à lui de dos, agenouillé, la tête baissé de force par Dean qui l'avait maintenu contre lui pour le protéger. Le démon fini par se redresser tout en grognant de douleur et relâcha Castiel qui tourna la tête vers son visage munit d'incompréhension. L'ange ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Le démon n'a pas voulu l'aider et maintenant il le sauve d'une mort certaine. Ses sourcils affaissés montraient son incompréhension que Dean trouva plutôt adorable. Après plusieurs seconde perdue dans le regard de l'autre, le démon répondit.

« Je devais régler une dette » dit-il simplement dans le déni.

L'ange se contenta de cette réponse, et brisa l'échange visuel assez troublant. Il se redressa en dépoussiérant son pantalon gris au passage et remarqua les dégâts causé par l'explosion tout autour de lui avant de reporter son attention sur le démon. Dean qui se trouvait toujours à genoux attendit que ses blessures se guérissent. L'ange ne voyait que son dos et semblait apercevoir quelques tremblement venant de celui-ci, sûrement à cause de la douleur. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et fit disparaître toutes ses blessures. Le démon releva la tête et trouva une paire de yeux bleus reconnaissante :

« Pour m'avoir sauvé » dit simplement l'ange avant de s'éloigner.

Après tout, si il y a des anges mauvais, il peut très bien y avoir de bon démon.

La salle était complètement détruite. Tout les meubles étaient cassés, les tables, les chaises, les billards ou bien les jeux d'arcade, tout y est passé. Les ombres charbonneuses des victimes décoraient les murs fissurés. Dean qui s'était relevé regarda subitement en direction du bar et fut rassuré de voir que Benny était toujours là.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ?! » gueula une voix.

L'ange chercha du regard cette voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille et atterrit sur un étrange personnage habillé d'un costume d'italien de l'époque, le regard rouge de colère, et accessoirement les ailes tendues et ébouriffés que seul Castiel pouvait voir. L'étrange personnage qui venait de parler remarqua Castiel.

« Cassis ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? L'archange qui était apparemment abasourdit ne lui donna pas le temps de répondre. Attend une minute... c'est _toi_ qui a fait ça ?

Castiel ne savait plus quoi dire, et commençait à perdre ses moyens.

– Eh bien, je... je suis venu pour te voir et des anges sont arrivés. Ils m'ont prit par surprise, expliqua l'ange qui devenu tout d'un coup un peu penaud face à la colère de l'archange.

– Vraiment ? Toi ? Castiel le petit angelot vertueux qui se fait attaquer par des anges ? Et depuis quand ? demanda suspicieux l'ange.

Dean sourit au surnom que venait d'employer l'archange. Ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître tout les deux. Il pourrait lui demander de déballer quelques dossiers sur lui.

– Je te jure que c'est la stricte vérité, Gabriel, jura Castiel.

– Ça va je te crois, petit frère. De toute façon tu ne sais pas mentir, surtout avec moi puisque je te connais par cœur, dit il en jetant le bras d'une manière ennuyé. – M'enfin. Heureusement que tu es mon préféré ! dit il avant de claquer des doigts et ainsi remettre tout en ordres dans la pièce. Tu es venu pour quoi petit cassis ?

L'archange s'assit sur une des tables et fit apparaître un sachet de bonbons aux fraises avant d'en engouffrer deux dans sa bouche. Son frère cadet avait prit un chaise et s'assit en face à lui. Dean s'est rassit devant le bar et écoutait la conversation un peu plus loin.

– Je suis venu te parler d'une affaire, dont tu dois être déjà au courant j'imagine, annonça l'ange.

– Celle avec Raphaël qui veux soumettre le monde entier ? Je la connais par cœur celle là, elle est pas nouvelle. Laisse moi deviner, tu espère que je sois parmi tes rangs ? Demanda l'archange avant d'engouffrer deux autres bonbons dans sa bouche.

– C'est exact, admit Castiel.

– Désolé pour toi, petit frère, mais je vais devoir refuser ton invitation. Je fais partit de ceux qui préfère rester en retrait, comme un simple spectateur. J'ai même fait des paris, et d'ailleurs j'ai misé gros sur toi !

– Ce n'est pas un jeu Gabriel ! gronda le plus jeune des deux les points serrés.

– Tu me connais, je prend tout à la rigolade, mais si ça peut te rassurer, si tu perd je m'occupe de Raphaël !

– Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais, désespéra Castiel.

Dean se mit à sourire. Même s'il le connaît de réputation il doit avouer qu'il le trouve plutôt sympathique, surtout qu'il est capable de mettre Castiel dans tout ces états, et ça c'est se qui le faisait encore plus sourire. Il avait le droit à une « palette _presque_ complète des sentiments de Castiel » en quelques minutes chrono. Pour ce qui est du _rouge désir_ , c'est à lui d'aller la trouver.

« Dis-moi, il a l'air de te faire de l'effet cet ange. »

Comme réponse Dean se retourna vers Benny d'un air surpris.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ça se vois sur ton visage.

A vrai dire, le démon ne savait pas trop. Tout se qu'il sais c'est qu'il veut le faire sien. Pour lui ce n'était que purement physique. Le sentiment « amoureux » n'a jamais fait partit des démons. Benny qui attendait une réponse de son interlocuteur continua ses propos.

« Part contre, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit réciproque, si j'en crois votre dispute de tout à l'heure. Les démons et les anges sont un peu comme chien et chat.

Dean réagit tout-de-suite à sa réplique. Qui a dit que les anges et les démons ne pouvaient pas prendre du plaisir ensemble ?

« Certain chiens et chats arrivent à s'entendre... quand ça parle de sexe, argumenta le démon en s'appuyant sur ses deux coude, face au barman.

– Mais qui te dit qu'il n'est question que de sexe ?

– Qui te dit qu'il y a autre chose ?

– Ton regard.

– Ça m'étonnerai, dit-il en montrant ses deux orbes sombre en souriant. Il n'y a que le néant dans mon regard.

– Je parlais de ton autre regard, dit le barman.

Le sourire du démon se perdit sur son visage. Cette réplique l'avait pris de court tellement qu'il fit disparaître ses orbes sombres sans s'en rendre compte. Dean a toujours su que Benny était assez spirituel mais là, il n'arrivait plus vraiment à le suivre.

Benny a remarqué que sa réplique avec quelque peu secoué le démon. Il se dit qu'il n'allait pas insister, et qu'il était assez grand pour se débrouiller avec ses affaires. Il observa le démon tourner la tête et reporter son attention sur la conversation qu'entretenaient Castiel et l'archange. Il était clair qu'il ne voulais pas continuer la conversation jusque là.

« Aller petit frère ! Tu n'est pas le dernier des anges idiots ! Je suis sûr que tu peux le battre !

– Te valoir à mes côtés m'aurais grandement assuré la tâche ! reprocha l'ange.

– Tu peux toujours demander à Balthazar, proposa Gabriel.

– Ça fait des siècles qu'on ne l'a pas revu et j'ai perdu tout contact avec lui contrairement à toi, dit l'ange qui commençait à baisser les bras.

– Parce que je suis ton grand frère préféré, rajouta-il d'un air fier.

– Et le plus irresponsable !

– Hé ! Je te rappelle que je suis le plus vieux ici !

– Oh et tu sais quoi ? Je me demande pourquoi je continue encore à me disputer avec toi puisqu'au final ça ne sert à rien ! »

Castiel commençait sérieusement à perdre son sang froid. Ses yeux commençaient à briller d'une lueur turquoise. Il avait l'impression de se comporter comme un être humain perdu dans ses propres sentiments. Cela aurait du l'effrayer mais il s'en fichait, la colère avait pris le dessus.

« L'un de tes frères les plus proches est peut être en train de trouver un moyen de tous nous tuer et toi tu prends tout à la rigolade ! Bravo ! Père aurait été fier de toi, _grand frère_! »

Castiel accentua ses dernière paroles avec un pincée d'amertume. Il se leva précipitamment en faisant tomber sa chaise puis il disparu de la salle, la mâchoire serré, le cœur noyé par la colère.

Dean n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Il n'avait jamais vu Castiel aussi en colère, voir même un ange. Il regarda l'archange d'un air interrogateur tandis que celui-ci était aussi surpris de la réaction de l'ange. Comme si Gabriel avait entendu ses pensées, il lui répondit.

« Castiel a toujours eu un problème pour la maîtrise de ses sentiments. D'ailleurs, il a toujours été le plus expressif, celui qui portait de l'intérêt à tout ce qui l'entoure. Si je n'était pas là pour le former, il aurait été mal vu par les autres et considéré comme un être « endommagé ». Mais il n'a jamais autant extériorisé ses sentiments. Il est plutôt calme, curieux aussi. Mais avec tout se qui s'est passé au paradis,... toute cette l'accumulation au fil des années a dû le faire suffoquer derrière ce masque inexpressif, il soupira. Il doit être dans tout ses états maintenant.

L'archange releva la tête et regarda Dean. Son regard n'était plus joyeux comme tout à l'heure mais triste et … . Même les anges ont leur faiblesses, pensa le démon.

« Va le retrouver, ordonna l'archange au démon. Il doit être dehors tout seul dans la rue. Dans sont état il devient vulnérable.

Dean pencha la tête et s'apprêta à partir quand l'archange se leva et le pris par le bras.

« Et s'il arrive quelque chose à mon petit frère, sache que je te tiendrais pour responsable, menaça Gabriel. Je compte sur toi pour le maintenir en vie.

Dean grognait. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui donne des ordres, mais en vue des circonstances, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances.

Gabriel le relâcha puis laissa le démon disparaître avant de saluer le barman de loin. La pièce devint silencieuse.

* * *

On peut dire que Castiel est très différent de l'ange impassible qu laisse transparaître !

Sur ce, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! ;)


End file.
